Little Voice
by Marorin5
Summary: The night before the Cell Games, a child was conceived. His father, Son Goku, had unfortunately given his life to save his loved ones that day. Goku considered staying dead in order to protect his loved ones, but a little voice in him told him not to do that, but to come back to life, not only for Chi-Chi and Gohan, but for his unborn child as well. Requested by; XOXOserenityXOXO.


**Hello! Marorin5's here!**

**The following story is a one-shot that—pretty much like my other one-shot _Reassurance_—was requested by XOXOserenityXOXO on PM. I once again agreed to write her request so here it is! :) The plot of this story was created by XOXOserenityXOXO, so you can credit her for that. **

**Warning: This fic has a lemon! If you dislike such material then, please, skip through the first part of this story or don't read it at all. This is the first time I've written a lemon so I hope you guys enjoy it! And for those who do not like lemons, you've already been warned! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dragon Ball_, _Dragon Ball Z_, _Dragon Ball GT _or _Dragon Ball Kai_. They are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama-sama. I'm only using the characters of this beautiful manga to write fanfictions :P**

**I hope you enjoy this story! **

* * *

**_Little Voice_**

_By Marorin5_

* * *

Tomorrow was an important day. It was the day of the Cell Games. Tomorrow, the Earth Special Forces would go face the bio-android known as Cell. The Z-Fighter's leader, the powerful Super Saiyan, Son Goku, was at his home with his family. He had decided to spend the days before the battle with his family, as he did not know if he would be able to live after tomorrow or not. He knew they would beat Cell, but he didn't know if _he _would be okay. So, he wanted to take advantage of _every _single moment.

"Goodnight, Mom. Goodnight, Dad," Gohan said and smiled at his parents.

"Goodnight, Gohan," Chi-Chi said and kissed her nine (ten, considering the year in the Room of Spirit and Time) year old son. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to tell me." She knew her son was going to be part of a very important battle tomorrow. She didn't want him to go, but she knew he had to. He was Son Gohan, Son Goku's son, after all. She'd like to think he was a full-blooded human, with no superpowers or anything of the sort. But, unfortunately, he was half-Saiyan, and had inherited the strength of his father.

"Ah, no worries, Mom," Gohan said smiling at his mother. "I'll be just fine."

"G'night, son," Goku said with a smile. "Be sure to rest enough for tomorrow."

Gohan nodded. "You bet, Dad." Truth to be told, he was kind of worried about tomorrow. But somehow, he knew everything was going to be all right. Maybe it was his father's presence that made him think that way. Goku had always had this 'aura' that made people around him feel confident. Gohan knew he had enough power to be able to fight and survive. Goku had told him in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber that there was power in him—power that may be just about enough to defeat Cell, or at least injury him a little bit. He knew his father believed in him, and if his father believed, then he would believe too. He trusted his dad that much. If Goku said he had the power, then he had the power. Goku had said he had power that was unleashed when he was angry. Gohan was sure he'd get angry as hell if that big green bug _dared _to hurt his friends and his father. Truth was, Gohan liked to fight, but for sport. He hated these life or death battles where you fought to survive instead of for fun. Hopefully, after tomorrow, the next time he fights it will be for fun. He just had to have hope. "See ya tomorrow!" he waved and went to his bedroom.

"See ya!" Goku waved. They heard the door of Gohan's bedroom close. Goku smiled proudly to his son. He was the key to win the battle. And he knew he'll succeed. He then turned to his wife. He knew she was worried. Despite her stubborn and strong personality and hard look inside he knew she was fragile and was full with worry. Goku frowned. He didn't want to see her that way. He walked over to her, picked her up and carried her bridal style to their bedroom, making sure to turn off all the lights as they went to their bedroom. Carefully, he placed her on the bed and then he laid himself beside her. "You're worried, ain'tcha?"

Chi-Chi nodded. "I am…"

Goku smiled softly. "Don't worry, Hun. We'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well, gee, Hun, you gotta think in a possible way. Nothin's impossible. We can beat this threat, just like everythin' else. Think back when we fought Frieza. We barely had hope of beatin' the guy, yet we did."

Chi-Chi sighed. He had a point there. But still, she thought he was hiding her something. It worried her. She just wanted to know her husband and son will be okay. "Do you promise?"

Goku blinked. "Promise what?" he asked, lost.

"Promise you and Gohan will come back to me, safe and sound!" she said as she couldn't contain it any longer and burst into tears, burying her face into his chest.

Goku was a little taken aback by her outburst. He warped his arms around her and rubbed her back in comfort. "Hey, don't cry," he said soothingly. "You know I hate to see you cry." He hugged her tighter. After a while, Chi-Chi finally calmed down. When she did, Goku placed a kiss on her lips. The kiss started being soft and tender but it grew to be passionate and rough. When they broke apart, Goku could see the faint pink Chi-Chi had in her cheeks. Goku smirked. He couldn't believe after all these years he still had that effect on her. Before she had time to react he kissed her again hungrily. He rolled on top of her while he continued to kiss her. When they broke apart, Goku's lips went to her neck, kissing and nibbling her bare flesh. Chi-Chi couldn't help but release a little moan.

While he continued to kiss her neck, he started to undress her. It wasn't long before she was only in her bra and panties. Goku left her a little to undress himself, to end up only in his boxers. Goku grinned wickedly as he placed himself above her, making sure not to crush her with his weight. He kissed her again, and unclasped her bra, throwing it to the side. Then he left her lips to make a trail of butterfly kisses towards her breast. He liked the nipple before taking it into his mouth. He began to suck it roughly. He caressed with his hand the neglected twin, rubbing the nipple with his thumb. Chi-Chi gasped as she felt herself getting wetter. Goku then switched to her other breast and did the same, giving them both equal attention.

He attacked her lips again. While he kissed her, he stroked her clothed desire. Chi-Chi moaned into his mouth and jerked her hips. Goku chuckled. He got rid of her panties and inserted a finger into her and stroked her slowly, making her cry with pleasure. After a little while, he inserted a second finger and began to stroke her faster and faster. Chi-Chi gasped and bucked her hips. She had her eyes closed and was panting heavily. When she was about to come to, he removed his fingers. Her eyes flew open and she glanced at him with a questioning and maybe a little hurt look. "G-Goku… why?" she whimpered.

Goku only grinned and winked at her, liking his fingers. He went to her toes and started kissing a trail getting nearer and nearer to her desire. Chi-Chi opened her legs wider in expectation. Goku neared her womanhood and licked there making her gasp. Smirking, he started to torture her mercilessly, licking, nibbling and sucking her heated desire. Chi-Chi's hands flew towards her husband's head and gripped his blonde hair to keep him in place in case he dared to stop. Goku continued to stroke her with his tongue, slowly, to then start stroking her faster, making her release moans and gasps. It didn't take too long for Chi-Chi to hit her end as she cried as the wave of pleasure hit her. Her hands let go of his hair and flew to her face. Goku lapped her juices greedily, not letting anything come to waste. He climbed back near her face and smirked at her flushed face. He kissed her again and she moaned tasting herself in his tongue. Quickly, he got rid of his boxers and positioned in her entrance.

Slowly, and careful to control his massive power, the Super Saiyan entered his wife. Chi-Chi whimpered and warped her arms around his neck. Goku pulled himself out to then thrust again. The female human warped her legs around the Saiyan's waist for him to enter her more fully and started moving against his hips. Goku started to quicken the pace. Chi-Chi matched his pace to make the perfect rhythm. Soon enough, Chi-Chi had her release with Goku's not far behind. She let out a moan while he groaned as the waves of pleasure hit them both. When the storm calmed down, Goku got out of her and collapsed right beside her. They smiled at each other. Goku pulled Chi-Chi close to his chest, letting her use his arm as a pillow.

"Let's sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day," Goku suggested. Chi-Chi nodded and smiled tiredly at her husband. Soon she fell asleep. Goku watched her for a while. He truly loved her. He'd give his life to protect her. Tomorrow there was a great battle, and he needed to be prepared and with enough sleep. He kissed her forehead and fell asleep too. Neither of them knew that night they had conceived a child.

* * *

The Cell Games has already passed. Cell had been defeated, not by Goku, but by his son, Gohan. The only problem was; Goku had sacrificed himself to save Earth. He had already been brought back by the Dragon Balls, so he couldn't be revived again. Of course, Gohan and the others wouldn't give up so easily. They had the idea of using the Namekian Dragon Balls. Goku was about to contact them to tell them not to revive him. He was a danger, all evil came looking for him; he may protect everyone he cared of if he stayed away. But there was a little voice, a tiny voice Goku had no idea where it came from in the first place, that told him it was a bad idea.

* * *

_You've got to come back. You've got to come back to your family._

I can't! I'm a danger for them! Everything that has come to Earth is lookin' for me!

_And your point is…?_

That maybe, if I stay outta the picture, there will be no evil threat comin' and puttin' my friends an' family in danger! Maybe I'll be able to keep 'em safe by bein' away from 'em!

_Maybe, but you'll hurt them along the way._

I know, but… but I want to keep 'em safe. If somethin' happened to 'em, I… I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I don't wanna be away from them, either. But it's for the best. I wanna protect Chi-Chi an' Gohan no matter what.

_And the baby, too, right? _

Yeah, an' the baby too… wait, what?! The baby…?! Wait! Don't tell me…!

_Didn't you notice something on Chi-Chi was a little different? Like the scent, maybe? And didn't you notice the slight disturbance in her Ki? And that she ate a little more than usual?_

Now that I remember… yeah… it is true.

_Do you _really _want to live her alone when she's with your child? You would leave her to raise Gohan _and _a baby alone? And what about Gohan? Do you want to miss how he grows up? How he becomes an adult? How he marries and start a family? Do you really want to miss all that? What about the child Chi-Chi carries? Do you _really _want to miss how he grows up?_

Of course not! But…

_Think about Trunks' world. You died there, yet the Androids still attacked and they still practically destroyed everything and killed everyone they could. They killed most of your friends and also killed Gohan. Your own son! And you were dead there! Staying there won't help you protect them!_

…

_You've got to come back! If you stay away, you'll just hurt your family. Come back to life! Usually, when people die, they don't have a chance to be brought back to life. They don't have the Dragon Balls. You do. Don't throw your chance away! Come back to life. Come back to your friends. To your family!_

* * *

And so, in the end, Goku decided to let himself be brought back to life. Gohan and Krillin used the second wish to teleport themselves to Namek to use their Dragon Balls. The Namekian gladly helped them. They used the first wish to bring Goku back to life, for the second wish Krillin asked to bring the Androids 17 and 18's bombs out of their body (much to Gohan's surprise) and the third was used to teleport them back to Earth. Gohan had been overjoyed when seeing his father. He cried and jumped into his arms, apologizing for not destroying Cell when he had the chance and stating how happy he was he was alive again. Goku couldn't help but smile proudly at his son.

When they arrived home, Chi-Chi had pretty much demanded angrily Goku why he let Gohan fight. Then, she made a one-eighty turn and cried happily that both her husband and son were alright, giving them both hugs and kisses. Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan and Ox-King spent the rest of the day together. They didn't even notice when night fell. Gohan went to his own bedroom and Ox-King stayed to sleep in the guest's room. Goku and Chi-Chi were both lying on their bed. Chi-Chi was resting on Goku's chest, while Goku had a hand to pillow his head and the other around Chi-Chi.

"I'm so glad you're alive," Chi-Chi stated.

Goku smiled. Although it has not even been a day, he already regretted even _considering _about staying dead. He didn't know what or who was that little voice who told him to come back, but he sure wanted to thank it for convincing him to stay, for telling him he was going to have another child. "I am, too," he said. "The truth is… I…" he hesitated, "I considered to stay dead to protect you guys." Chi-Chi gasped. "Everythin' bad has come here lookin' for me," he continued, "so I thought maybe by stayin' away I'd be able to prevent gettin' you into danger. But there was this little voice that told me it was a bad idea." He smiled. "I'm glad I decided to stay. Now I'll be able to be with you an' our children."

Chi-Chi blinked. "Children?" she asked. "Goku, we only have one child."

Goku smiled slyly. "Are you sure, Chi?"

She nodded. "Yeah. The only case that we have another child now is if I was preg…" her voice faded when the realization hit her.

Goku smiled and put a hand on her belly. "That's right. You're pregnant, Chi-Chi. We're gonna have another child!"

Chi-Chi was in a loss of words. Suddenly she hugged him tightly and buried her face in his chest, laughing and crying at the same time. "Oh, this is wonderful news!" she exclaimed. "Gohan will have a sibling!"

Goku chuckled softly and warped both of his arms around her. "Yeah, he will."

To say Gohan was happy to have a sibling was the understatement of the year. He was ecstatic. He couldn't help but talk about all the things he and his little sibling would do if he or she was born. He was just so excited. Ox-King was very happy, too. He just couldn't wait to have another grandchild to play with and spoil.

Goku's friends were also happy from the news. They all had congratulated them and offered their help. They were all happy. Gohan was like a nephew for all of them and they couldn't wait to have another one.

Chi-Chi's pregnancy wasn't exactly a 'peaceful' one. Not when you had a half-Saiyan in your belly and you had Chi-Chi's personality. There were many times when Gohan wondered how his dad survived to his mom being pregnant with him. Goku couldn't help but feel a déjà vu. The first trimester, poor Chi-Chi had to cope with the morning sickness. There wasn't exactly much Goku and Gohan could do to help her but at least they could give moral support.

The second trimester wasn't so horrible. The morning sickness was gone and in came the food cravings. That didn't bother Goku and Gohan so much, because basically they loved every type of food so they just ate what Chi-Chi wanted to. Though there were times she wanted to eat things that were only in the other side of the world, it wasn't so hard to get them because of their Bukujutsu (Air Dance Technique—in other words, Flight) and Goku's Instant Transmission.

The third trimester though, was a nightmare. Chi-Chi was quick tempered before she was pregnant, but with child she was much, much worse. Her mood swings were practically out of control. Sometimes she was happy, then she was suddenly sad, then she was angry for no reason at all, then became disappointed at something random, and then happy again as if nothing had happened, but the happiness could be short lived when you did something she didn't like and you received _the_ almighty Frying Pan of Doom straight in the face. Oh, the wonders of having to live with a stubborn, frying pan wielding, Earthling woman carrying a Super Saiyan's child…!

And so, time passed, and Goku and Gohan survived to the pregnant Chi-Chi—somehow…

But, anyways, the day has arrived, and Chi-Chi went into labor. Goku, Gohan, Ox-King, Krillin, Bulma, Piccolo and all their friends had come to the hospital. Even Vegeta and the Androids #16, #17 and #18 showed up. Everyone was happy for the new member of the Son Family, who ended up being a boy. Goku, Gohan and Ox-King were in the room with Chi-Chi and the child.

"He's so cute," Ox-King stated proudly.

"He sure is," Chi-Chi agreed looking at her baby with love-filled eyes. She smiled at Goku and gave him their son, who giggled a little in his father's arms.

"He looks just like you, Dad!" Gohan pointed out happily.

Goku chuckled. "He does, huh?" he asked looking down at his son.

"So, do you guys have a name for the boy this time?" Ox-King asked.

"Not really," Goku replied sheepishly.

"You don't?" Gohan blinked.

"We thought it would be better to see the baby before choosing a name for him. But he looks so much like Goku, I don't think a name like 'Einstein' would fit him," Chi-Chi said with dry humor and some disappointment. When she said 'Einstein', the baby started to cry. "Well, I shouldn't be surprised. Gohan rejected the name, too…"

Gohan's already pale skin paled even more. "Wait… you wanted to name me Einstein?!" the eldest of the Saiyan-Earthling half-breeds almost shrieked.

"Yes," Chi-Chi admitted. "But you cried, and rejected the name." Gohan didn't remember, but he wouldn't be surprised if he rejected Einstein. "Then Goku's Grandpa's name came up, and you laughed every time you heard it, so the name stuck," she continued.

"Hmm… Hey, Gohan, why don't _you_ name him?" Goku asked.

"W-What?! M-Me?" Gohan stammered.

"Yeah! That's a good idea!" Ox-King grinned. "It'd be nice if you named your little brother."

"Here you go, son," Goku said and gave Gohan the child carefully. Gohan looked at the child and started to think. What name would fit for his brother? "Goku…" he started. "Gohan… Go… Go…" he said, trying to come up with something. Then a name came into him. "Goten!" he exclaimed. "Son Goten," Gohan repeated. The baby laughed in his arms.

"Hey, he likes it!" Goku grinned.

"He sure does," Ox-King agreed.

"Okay then, Son Goten it is," Chi-Chi replied firmly. All the family laughed. Soon, the doors opened and in came the Z-Fighters. They were all happy, cheering and congratulating them. Everyone couldn't help but smile at the boy, commenting how much he looked as Goku even as a baby. That day, everyone was happy. That day, a family received a new member. That day, the boy named Son Goten came into the world. And that day, Goku couldn't be any more graceful for that little voice that convinced him to come back to life.

* * *

**And there it is! I hope you guys enjoyed it! And I hope this was up to your expectations, XOXOserenityXOXO! ;) Please leave a review and tell me what you think about this. I'd love to know your opinions about how this story is written, the lemon, etc., so I can improve myself as a writer :) Though I write fanfics as a hobby, I'd still like to receive some feedback, y'know? Then again, everyone does xD Also, if you liked this please check my other stories as well! I'd be very grateful if you do so! :3 **

**Until next time! ****Sayonara! ;D **


End file.
